One embodiment relates generally to systems and methods for optimal mixing and distribution of two or more fluids, and more particularly, to systems and methods for optimal mixing and distribution of two or more fluids, including fracturing (frac) fluids and completion fluids, used in oil and gas operations.
In a variety of applications, the proper mixing and distribution of two or more fluids is a critical performance-affecting factor.
Many conventional manifold designs provide insufficient mixing and/or distribution of the subject fluids. For example, one conventional manifold design comprises a first pipe having inlets disposed thereon arranged in a first linear array pattern. The first pipe is connected via one or more conduits to a second pipe disposed substantially parallel to the first pipe, the second pipe having outlets disposed thereon arranged in a second linear array pattern. Fluids injected through the inlets travel through the first pipe to the connecting conduits and then into the second pipe where the fluid can then exit through the outlets. This flow path would ideally provide the means by which the injected fluids can thoroughly mix before exiting the manifold.
However, a typical scenario results in the fluid(s) injected through the outermost inlets of the first linear array pattern (i.e., the inlets disposed closest to the ends of the first pipe) being substantially absent from the outermost outlets of the second linear array pattern (i.e., the outlets disposed closest to the ends of the second pipe) positioned on the opposite side. A fluid injected through an inlet at one end of the first pipe is unlikely to travel in a flow path in which it will make it to an outlet at the opposite end of the second pipe.
While certain novel features of this invention shown and described below are pointed out in the annexed claims, the invention is not intended to be limited to the details specified, since a person of ordinary skill in the relevant art will understand that various omissions, modifications, substitutions and changes in the forms and details of the device illustrated and in its operation may be made without departing in any way from the spirit of the present invention. No feature of the invention is critical or essential unless it is expressly stated as being “critical” or “essential.”